


Lomba 17 Agustusan di Kompleks Haikyuu!!

by vantelattae



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, lokal au
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25975906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vantelattae/pseuds/vantelattae
Summary: Keseruan anak-anak di Kompleks Haikyuu mengikuti Lomba 17 Agustusan untuk merayakan hari kemerdekaan!
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Lomba 17 Agustusan di Kompleks Haikyuu!!

Kalender menunjukkan bahwa hari ini adalah tanggal 17 Agustus. Artinya, hari ini adalah Hari Kemerdekaan ke-75 Republik Indonesia. Untuk merayakan ulang tahun ke-75 RI, para remaja di Kompleks Haikyuu mengadakan serangkaian acara. Pertama-tama, tentu saja diawali dengan upacara bendera di lapangan kompleks. Kemudian, dilanjutkan dengan acara yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh semua, yaitu lomba 17 Agustusan. 

Lomba 17 Agustusan dimulai pukul tiga sore di lapangan kompleks. Lomba ini merupakan pertandingan antar-RT di Kompleks Haikyuu yang terdiri dari lima RT. Terpantau sebelum pukul tiga tepat, para peserta dan  _ supporter _ dari RT masing-masing telah berkumpul di lapangan kompleks. Mereka membawa semangat kemerdekaan sekaligus semangat mewakili dan mendukung RT masing-masing. 

"Test, test, test. Satu, dua, tiga," terdengar suara Sugawara yang tengah mencoba mikorofonnya. Sugawara merupakan MC pada acara hari ini, bersama dengan Yaku yang juga terlihat sedang mencoba-coba mikrofonnya. Selain menjadi MC, keduanya sebenarnya merupakan panitia lomba dari divisi acara. Divisi acara kali ini terdiri dari Sugawara, Yaku, Kiyoko, Oikawa, Kita, dan Aran. Mereka telah dari jauh-jauh hari mempersiapkan dan mengkonsepkan lomba 17 Agustusan hari ini. 

Sementara itu, terlihat Ushijima, Kai, Yukie, Kaori, Aone, Kinoshita, Narita, dan Kyoutani tengah sibuk mempersiapkan segala kebutuhan operasional lomba di lapangan. Mereka terlihat sibuk membawa banyak barang ke tengah lapangan dan menyusunnya untuk lomba nanti. Mereka pula yang menghias lapangan kompleks agar suasananya menggambarkan perayaan kemerdekaan dengan dekorasi berupa bendera-bendera kecil, balon, banner, dan lain sebagainya yang berwarna serba merah dan putih. Betul, mereka merupakan bagian dari divisi operasional lomba 17 Agustusan hari ini. 

Sedangkan di sisi lapangan yang berseberangan dengan Sugawara dan Yaku, ada sekitar empat orang yang sedang sibuk dengan kamera mereka. Ada yang sedang memasang tripod, ada yang sedang mencoba mengambil gambar. Mereka adalah Yachi, Suna, dan Futakuchi yang merupakan panitia dari divisi dokumentasi. Yachi di situ terlihat memakai bando dengan pita yang berwarna merah dan putih.

Sepuluh menit sebelum lomba akan dimulai, semua warga dari masing-masing RT telah berkumpul di lapangan. Mereka semua berkumpul dengan memakai  _ dress code _ yang sama, yaitu merah-putih. Banyak pula yang juga melukiskan bendera merah putih di pipi mereka dan memakai aksesoris lainnya yang berwarna merah-putih dan bertuliskan Indonesia, seperti ikat kepala, syal, gelang dan lain sebagainya. Mereka juga datang sambil membawa bendera-bendera kecil dari kertas. 

"Semuanya, harap berkumpul yang rapi dengan RT masing-masing karena sebentar lagi lomba akan dimulai," seru Yaku melalui mikrofonnya. 

Setiap RT pun akhirnya berkumpul dengan teratur dan berurutan dari RT 01 di ujung kiri lapangan sampai RT 05 di ujung kanan lapangan. 

"Oi, Kageyama!" sapa Hinata yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Hinata merupakan warga RT 01, sementara Kageyama merupakan warga RT 02. "Pokoknya, hari ini aku yang menang!" kata Hinata sambil berkacak pinggang. Kageyama yang mendengarnya tentu saja terpancing, ia jelas tak ingin kalah dari Hinata. 

"Nggak, mungkinlah, bodoh! Pasti aku yang menang. Kau kan payah," bantah Kageyama.

"Apa? Enak aja!" balas Hinata yang kemudian mendekat ke arah Kageyama, bersiap untuk meluncurkan pukulannya. Pada akhirnya, mereka pun mulai bertengkar kecil. Tsukishima yang melihat mereka berdua spontan langsung mengejek mereka. 

"Dasar bocah," ejek Tsukishima sambil memandang keduanya dengan tatapan mengejek. Yamaguchi yang berdiri di samping Tsukishima pun tertawa mengejek, mendukung Tsukishima.

Sementara Hinata dan Kageyama langsung mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada Tsukishima dan menatap Tsukishima kesal.

"Tsukishimaaaa!!" seru keduanya sambil bersiap untuk menerkam Tsukishima. Namun, sebelum itu terjadi, mereka telah dihentikan terlebih dahulu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Daichi yang sudah tak tahan dengan kelakuan mereka berdua yang selalu saja bertengkar karena hal sepele. Ditambah Tsukishima yang kerjaannya memprovokasi keduanya, membuat keadaan makin ribut saja.

"KALIAN BERTIGA DIAAAM!!" Daichi berteriak kepada mereka, berusaha untuk menengahi. Ketiganya pun langsung terdiam. Daichi yang sedang marah begitu memang tampak menyeramkan. Sementara itu, Noya, Asashi, dan Tanaka hanya tertawa melihat tingkah ketiga tetangga mereka sekaligus adik kelas mereka. 

"Hinata, tenang, aku pasti bakal bantu kamu buat menang! Serahkan saja pada kakak kelasmu ini!" seru Noya sambil berpose penuh kebanggaan.

"Betul, serahkan pada kakak kelasmu yang keren ini!" tambah Tanaka sambil ikut pula berpose seperti Noya. Tangan kiri di pinggang dan jempol kanan menunjuk kepada diri sendiri.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Tiba-tiba terdengar suara sapaan yang enerjik dan khas dari Bokuto. "Wahai RT 01, bersiaplah untuk kalah! Hahaha!" 

"Kita nggak akan kalah dari kalian! Kita akan memenangkan semua lomba!" balas Noya dengan penuh semangat. 

"Baiklah, kita lihat saja nanti. Pasti RT 02 yang menang!" Bokuto membalas lagi.

"Kak Bokuto, jangan berbesar kepala dulu. Tahun lalu kan, RT kita ada di peringkat terakhir," tambah Akaashi dengan blak-blakan. 

"Akaashi! Itu kan tahun lalu!" balas Bokuto dengan sedikit kesal karena diingatkan kekelahan telak RT 02 tahun lalu. "Ayo, semuanya harus semangat! Tsukki, tahun ini yang semangat dong lombanya!" Bokuto mencoba menyemangati semuanya, terutama Tsukishima yang selalu tidak kelihatan tertarik dengan acara semacam ini. Ia hanya datang karena Bokuto menyeretnya keluar rumah untuk ikut. Benar-benar melelahkan baginya bertetangga dengan Bokuto. 

"Test, test," MC Sugawara kembali mencoba mikrofonnya, kali ini sebagai pertanda bahwa lomba akan segera dimulai. "Baiklah, selamat datang semuanya di Lomba 17 Agustusan Kompleks Haikyuu! Yaaayy!"

"YAAAYYYY!!" Semuanya pun ikut bersorak dan bertepuk tangan. 

"Pada lomba kali ini, ada lima cabang olahraga. Apa aja tuh, Yakkun?"

"Ada lomba makan kerupuk, lomba bakiak, lomba mindahin kelereng pake sendok, balap karung, dan terakhir yang paling seru, tarik tambang!"

"Nah, biar makin semangat mainnya, ada hadiahnya juga loh buat para pemenang dari tiap cabang! Hadiahnya apa tuh, Yaku?"

"Ah, palingan juga buku tulis sama kotak pensil kayak tahun lalu. Emangnya kita anak SD apa ya," bisik Kuroo pada Kenma. 

"Rahasia," jawab Yaku dengan nada misterius. "Tapi, yang paling seru nih, ada hadiah buat juara umum. Yang ini nggak pake rahasia-rahasiaan, langsung kita kasih tahu!" 

"Jeng jeng jeng. Hadiahnya adalah......" 

"Voucher belanja senilai satu juta rupiah di Shimada Mart dan voucher makan gratis di Lemper Miya selama satu minggu!"

"WAAAAHH!!" seru Bokuto, Tora, Hinata, Nishinoya, Kageyama, dan Tanaka bersamaan. Mereka tampaknya tertarik dengan hadiah yang diberikan nanti. Akaashi yang sangat menyukai Lemper Miya juga diam-diam tampak tertarik dan bersemangat, matanya berbinar-binar dan ia tersenyum kecil.

"Kenyang-kenyang dah tuh yang menang, seminggu gratis makan di Lemper Miya." komentar Tsukishima. 

"I-itu, Kak Akaashi tumben amat keliatan seneng begitu," kata Yamaguchi sambil mencolek Tsukishima. 

"Cih, tumben panitianya banyak duit," komentar Kuroo lagi.

"Dikasih buku tulis protes, giliran dikasih hadiah yang bagus malah dikomentarin begitu," balas Kenma pada Kuroo.

"'Samu!" Atsumu menepuk pundak Osamu. "Kok, aku baru tau kalo hadiahnya makan gratis di Lemper Miya?!"

"Ya, emang aku harus bilang ke kamu?" Osamu bertanya balik.

"Ya iyalah, ih! Nanti kalo kita menang, males banget hadiahnya makan Lemper Miya. Itu mah, tiap hari juga aku makan gratis kali," Atsumu kesal sekaligus kecewa dengan hadiah yang akan diberikan oleh panitia. 

"Biarin ajalah, kan panitianya juga bayar. Ya lumayan dong, kita makin kaya tau, 'Tsumu,"

"Iya juga sih, tapi jadi males dan nggak semangat biar menang," keluh Atsumu. 

"Heh," panggil Iwaizumi. "Kalian nggak usah ribut sama banyak alasan. Udah ikutin aja lombanya yang bener. Itu si Kita ngeliatin kalian dari jauh tuh," tegur Iwaizumi sambil menunjuk ke arah Kita yang sedang memperhatikan si Kembar Miya.

Si Kembar Miya pun langsung menengok ke arah Kita dan langsung terdiam. Melihat tatapan Kita yang seakan-akan ingin mengomeli mereka membuat mereka takut. 

"Nih, denger ya Osamu, Tsumu. Aku dapet pesan dari Kita, katanya disuruh ngejagain dan ngawasin kalian. Mengutip dari si Kita, 'Ikutin lombanya dengan sebaik-baiknya, hargai panitia yang udah susah payah bikin acara'," 

"S-siap, Kak!" seru si Kembar Miya sambil berpose hormat. Kita memang selalu berhasil untuk mendamaikan si Kembar. 

"Nah, keliatannya udah pada nggak sabar nih buat lomba," kata MC Yaku.

"Bener banget, Yaku. Kalau gitu, kita langsung aja mulai lomba yang pertama, yaitu lomba makan kerupuk!" 

Perlombaan akan segera dimulai! Siapa sajakah warga kompleks Haikyuu yang ikut lomba? Tunggu di chapter selanjutnya! 

**Author's Note:**

> Hai! Terima kasih buat yang udah baca. Jangan lupa tinggalin komentar dan kudosnya ya! It means a lot to me :)
> 
> Btw, ini cuma jadi cerita berchapter yang pendek, paling banyak kira-kira cuma tiga chapter. Awalnya nggak mau dibikin berchapter, tapi kayaknya bakal kebanyakan kalo jadi one shot.


End file.
